


Ashes to Earth

by Staridust



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Promare (2019) - Freeform, ocxcanon, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staridust/pseuds/Staridust
Summary: “We are human!”A burnish. That’s what you are.“We want peace!”Show off your burnish pride.“Stop killing us!”Burnish pride was the last thing Saturn had. She didn’t ask to be a burnish, but who did? The world hated them, and would do anything to see a burnish’s body on the ground.New Orleans was no exception, either. Things were bound to get physical.March on, burnish. March to the light and the world will see who we are...They have to, for you are our leader, Saturn Cohen.(I do not own Promare. Saturn Cohen is my oc, this book contains OcxCanon.)
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio/Galo/Oc
Kudos: 1





	Ashes to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first promare story! I hope to have lots of lore in this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Lio/Galo-Hen!

> _“College will be different, trust me.”_

* * *

_Slam!_

Saturn slung her backpack across the room and dragged her feet through the white carpet of the dorm. She looked around for her roommate and when she couldn’t be found, she made her way to the kitchen counter and broke out in a choked sob. Burying her face in her hands, she stood there for a long while before a pair of hands gently grabbed her shoulders.

”Oh darling...” Soba Yokina, her best friend and roommate of two years said with concern. “What happened today?”

Saturn was a little startled as always but it didn’t take long for her to start talking about her problems. “It’s hard, Soba... they won’t leave me alone.. I thought the college experience would be better than this!”

Soba knew exactly what she was talking about. Just because this was college, it didn’t mean people wouldn’t be cruel. Her roommate was such an easy target, and it didn’t take much to make her absolutely miserable. “I know... just, hold on... would a treat make you feel better? I can head downtown to get us something!” She took Saturn’s silence as a yes, and seconds later she was rushing to grab her keys. “Come with me.”

”No thanks, I am tired.” Saturn said, trying to dry her face. “Just, don’t take long...” 

“Gotcha. Be back in a jiffy.” Soba winked before shutting the door, the sound of shuffling slowly leaving the hallway. Saturn stood up and made her way to her bed. As she walked, she felt herself beginning to heat up...perhaps it was getting hot? Maybe she worked herself up?

The young lady laid down with a flop. Her reddish-brown hair easily covered up her eyes, making them never seeable to anyone. She laid there for a while, wondering about many things.   
  


Why did those goons love to pick on her?

What is taking Soba so long?

Why is it _so hot?_

  
She felt sick to her stomach, the heat was never good for her. However, this heat felt unbearably hot. Scorching. She was sweating all over and didn’t know what was going on. Turning the A/C down more would cause the room to be freezing.

She jerked up and clenched her chest. She was worried that she was having a panic attack. She felt quite ready to vomit. Breathing heavily, feeling almost as if smoke would arise any second..

_Pang!_

Her body twitched, the heat slowly overcoming her as the world turned black. She felt as if she was floating and engulfed in flames.

Coming to her senses, she was in fact, engulfed in flames, and they were blue.

Blue with a core of green. She panicked as she opened her mouth to scream, only for flames to come out and light her sheets on fire, then the dresser, and then the floor. She raised her hands to see the flames almost dancing in her palms, and with that the fire alarms sounded.

The blaring noise was too much, she couldn’t take what was happening. She was on fire, and the flames did not stop coming. With every beep of the alarm, the blaze grew stronger and hotter and

It didn’t burn.   
  


“N-no.. don't tell me—”

The entire campus was on fire. People were seen running out with their clothes barely hanging from their bodies, many had burn scars and scratches, and everyone was absolutely terrified. It didn’t take long for a news team and many firefighters to arrive to the scene. However, water was doing nothing to the flames, if anything it only seemed to make it blaze more. Soba could see the smoke from many miles away, and the only thing on her mind was the safety of her best friend. Upon arriving, she looked for her friend among the mix of burned and unburned colleagues. Police were restraining her from going any further, and that did nothing but make Soba want to attack. She tried to push an officer out of the way before two more grabbed her arms.

”Ma’am! Remain calm, you have to—”

”Let me go! My roommate is still in there..” she cried out. _“Saturn..!”_

  
A silhouette emerged from the flames, and Soba knew exactly who it was. However, it was clear the person was barely making it, as they wobbled and stumbled and eventually fell right in front of the crowd.

* * *

> **”Burnish Awakening at University: Hundreds Hospitalized, Burnish Culprit Unknown.”**

Saturn opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV giving her some unknown fluid. She looked around the bright room looking for anything that could serve as a memory. She grunted and tried to perch herself up on her bed before a gentle hand reached over and grabbed her arm.   
“Oh my.. you’re awake!” The voice said with relief. “Soba..” Saturn said weakly, still trying to process where she was. “Shh... it’s okay. Let me explain.” She pulled up the chair she was sitting in to watch to make sure her friend wouldn’t faint on her. “We’re at the west-side hospital. There was a burnish on campus. No one knows who they are but.. the university...it was completely ablaze. Many students and staff are here, but thankfully no one was killed. You were the last one to come out an’ you passed out right on the spot... gave everyone quite the scare.”   
  


Saturn brought her hand up to her heart, and she could almost feel something new inside of her. A beating sensation, sending heat pulsations through her body almost as if it was a second heart. This however, didn’t hurt at all. It was rather strange to feel, but it caused no pain.

What she did feel however, was the urge to burn again. But she couldn’t combust with all of these people in here! She had no idea how to tell it to wait or how to stop it completely, and it was only a matter of time before she had another flame spell that could light up the hospital. If she truly was a burnish now, she did not know how to control it, and..

“I have to get out of here.”

”What was that?” Soba asked, leaning forward as if Saturn was going to repeat herself.

”Soba, please get me some water.” Was what she said instead. Soba sprung to her feet with urgency and walked towards the door. She didn’t want to leave again, but she figured there was no way that the _burnish_ was here. “I’ll go get a nurse.” She said before she closed the door.

Saturn looked at her hands. A tiny, puny spark came from them—much less than what it was before. She flailed her hands to desperately wave the flame away and nearly had a breakdown.   
  


_There’s no way I’m a...this can’t.. I don’t want to be.._

She stopped chanting to herself when she noticed the liquid in the IV bag was starting to boil. She took the needle out of her arm and placed it aside. It wasn’t just that, she had many things on her to monitor her heart and temperature and whatnot, which was through the roof as she could tell. She could feel the urge to burn get stronger, and soon she caught herself burning through the bed’s covers. She jumped out of bed and tried to put the little flames out, succeeding this time.

She knew she had to leave. Once the nurse returned, she would see the sheets and immediately call for help, screaming about a burnish in the facility. She couldn’t let that happen. Not while she is still there. Her time was short, and she did the only thing she could do to escape.

With no knowledge of how to control or even access her flames properly, she opened the latch on the window and jumped. Thank goodness it was only the second floor.   
  


“Ms.Cohen. We have your water, and we’re going to take your temperature again.” The nurse said as she knocked on the door. “She must be sleeping.. I’ve been gone for about 15 minutes...” Soba said, opening the door first to peek inside. It was hard to see anything due to the way the room was designed, but did she smell... burning?

She opened the door and both her and the nurse stepped inside. The sheets on the bed were indeed scorched, and the window was open, allowing circulation in the room. Saturn was nowhere to be found.   
  


It didn’t take long to put two and two together. The nurse screamed and the tray she was holding fell to the floor. “A burnish! There was a burnish here! Someone call the police! Where did it go?!”

_It?_ “There’s no way...” Soba said, staring at the sheets. She turned around to try and calm the nurse down, but it was hard keeping herself composed as well.”P-please! Calm down, that’s—“ The nurse was already running down the hall, paging over the intercom with panic.   
  


“Everyone! There was a burnish in this hospital! They are missing, and we have no idea where they are—please stay in your respective rooms!”

What seemed like millions of murmurs filled the air, and many people tried to calm the nurse down. They needed information.   
  


“P-Patient was Saturn Cohen! 22.. African American.. records show it is 5’0””

”She’s not an “it”!” She is my friend, burnish or not, I’m sure she is just scared!” Soba snapped back, causing many heads to look her way.   
  


“Did you know...she...was a burnish?” Someone asked.   
  


“I just found out when that nurse did. But it doesn’t matter, I’ll find her myself if I have to.”

* * *

Saturn ran until she couldn’t run anymore. She collapsed near a canal and stopped to look in the water to compose herself. She had no idea where she was, but everything was happening too fast.

”I can’t be a burnish. This is too much..” she sobbed. She knew what people did to the mutated humans, she knew what they were capable of.

”I’m not going to accept this...”

” _I’ll die before I call myself one of them_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins now.


End file.
